Time Warps
by ViolentNerd101
Summary: The mysterious Time Stones are back, bringing forth new questions, new enemies, and the ten and eight year old verions of Sonic and Amy! I'm not good at summaries but plz R/R, i think this is gonna be a good one. SONAMY, action, ECT.


**Time Warps**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic X/Sonic CD Crossover)**

Chapter One: A Story Ends before It Begins

_Shortly after the fall of Chaos, But Before the Rise of Shadow_

Christopher T. POV

The last week of his life had taken its toll on young Christ Thorndyke. At first it looked as if everything he loved was going to be destroyed and then once that crisis was diverted he was taken away from everyone he loved. _Amy said time moves a lot faster when you first move to new places, _Chris thought to himself as he sat up on the roof, staring at the stars. Despite all of the reassurances from his friends he knew it would be tough and his heart ached with despair. _I need to take a walk and think things over,_ he thought to himself as he made his way downstairs towards the door. He didn't know why he wanted to but it felt like walking was something he had to do, sort of like how Sonic has to run sometimes.

"Where are you going Chris?" the rabbit, named Cream, asked as she ate at the table with her little chao friend, Cheese. Chris smiled, for the first time all day, and he was amazed how the innocence of a child is enough to make any dark time feel bright.

"Just out, I won't be long." He replied as he made his out the door. In a small instant he was filled with wonder at how similar his apartment and his home looked, but all of that faded in the background as he felt the warm breeze of the night hit his face and heard the unfamiliar voices in the strange city.

He hated moving to a new place. After living in Station Square so long, he didn't know how he would manage. Moving is always a hard thing and making new friends was pretty tough since he reached the age where everyone had formulate their own groups. Still it was a transition that he had to make, no matter how hard it was. At least he had Cream, Ella, Grampa, and Mr. Tanaka to keep him company.

As he made his way down the street, ignoring the disgruntled words of a few people he nearly bumped into, a glitter of light caught his eye. No…it was more than a mere glitter, it was a beautiful light that filled one with joy. _Could it be a Chaos Emerald?_ He pondered as he dashed across the street and into the dark alley. Despite knowing that a kid his age shouldn't be in a dark alley at night in the city, he felt compelled to search on.

However, something felt weird about the alley and it wasn't the fear factor. It felt cold…like it was full of despair, the exact opposite of what the light felt. It seemed like it went from summertime to the middle of a harsh winter within a few moments. It was at that time a shadowy figure appeared, filling Chris with fear that paralyzed him.

"Who are you?" he cried at the shadow, fearful for his own life as the figure slowly approached him. Then, light shown across its dark face and then he looked so familiar to Chris, like he had seen him somewhere. He noticed that the stranger's hair and eyes were the same color as his, and that they shared the same nose.

"Ch-Christopher Thorndyke?" the stranger asked, weariness rode on the words that escaped from his mouth.

"Yes…" Chris replied, unsure what course of action he should take.

"I'm…you…from the future…I need your help….we have to find Sonic…." He replied, his words empty and exhausted.

"How can you b-" Chris started to respond, baffled by the ludicrous answer he had just been given.

"You won't understand for a very long time, but the times for explanations are not now. We have to find Sonic the Hedgehog!" the older Chris replied, energy now returning to his body as his mission became clearer. Chris didn't know what to do, they did look alike and this had been a year of incredible circumstances, so it was probably better to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Sonic's back in Station Square" Christopher explained but was quickly interrupted by his counter-part.

"No…he would have gone up to that mountain overlooking this city…" he replied as he grabbed Chris's arm and made his way out of the alley.

"How do you know?" Chris asked, ignoring his survival instinct which told him to fight back.

"Because…that's where he went…with her…" he mumbled in response as he broke the window of a nearby car filling the street with the shrill sound of it's alarm. Chris, now alarmed, tried to leave but was quickly thrown into the back of the car. Fear took hold of his body refusing to let go as he watched his alternate self begin to hot wire the car. Surprisingly it didn't take long before they were roaring down the street, police sirens to their rear. _What am I in the future…a criminal? _Chris couldn't swallow the thought down.

"Listen to me Chris, there isn't much time. My story's ending but yours can still be saved if you pay attention!" Christopher (A/N that's how I will reference the time differences, Chris is the ten year old version, Christopher is the 18 year old version) spoke harshly as he dodge the oncoming traffic, forcing his new vehicle off the road in an effort to lose the cops.

"I need you to open and read this in exactly six months, EXACTLY six months no sooner or later!" Christopher fumbled through his pockets, pulling out a pudgy envelope before shoving it into Chris's hands.

"Why?" Chris asked as he examined the new object, his mind begging him to look inside of it.

"Because, our lives and Sonic's sanity hang in the balance!" he replied as the car zoomed around another sharp curve, turning Chris's stomach slightly.

"What happened?" Chris finally asked, after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"I can't tell you much, it would jeopardize things. But let's just say, Sonic lost someone very close to him. Closer to him then you, me, even Tails and it crippled his spirit…he has all seven chaos emeralds and a sick, dark, broken heart. He'll destroy the very world he fought so hard to save if we don't help him." Christopher explained as the car began its steep uphill journey. Further up the hill noises could be heard machines and whirring as well as screaming and destruction.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chris asked, stunned when Christopher pulled out a high power energy rifle in response.

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU, ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HURT SONIC!" Chris cried out as the car slowly screeched to a halt. Foliage dictated they had to walk from here.

"There is no time to build up trust…but I have to do this…and YOU have to stop this from happening. Stay here Chris, I don't want you to see this…" Christopher answered as he went rifle first, into the cold dark forest. But… Chris couldn't stand still, every bone ached for him to follow the stranger who claimed to be himself. It didn't take long before he himself, was nipping at the heels of his futuristic kidnapper. Then, all of sudden the future Chris stopped, kneeling behind some bushes. _I've got to get a better view!_ Chris thought to himself as he made his way around before his eyes made contact with the lake.

There he saw, floating in the middle of the lake, was Sonic the Hedgehog. But something was different about him…his eyes…his fur…his…essence was much darker…much colder, like death. The mere sight was enough to send chills down Chris's spine as he watched robots circling Sonic, and it was then that he heard the voice.

"You've taken everything from me…" Sonic's words were a mere whisper, filled with sadness and regret.

"Oh calm down Sonic, I did you a favor removing that little pest!" A mechanical voice, clearly Eggman, responded and Sonic's expression twisted into one of anger and rage.

"She wasn't a pest!" he whispered in reply through gritted teeth as an ominous dark glow began to surround his body.

"Sonic, don't go insane just because some girl got kil-" Eggman began but was quickly interrupted by Sonic.

"HER NAME WAS AMY!" Sonic roared as the seven chaos emeralds surrounded his body, but slowly their colors changed from vibrant to dark, pitch black as the dissolved into Sonic's body.

"SONIC, NO!" Christopher screamed out, but was too late as Sonic release all of his energy in a roar of vengeances destroying the robots, Eggman, and almost Chris in seconds flat. Chris himself was knocked on his feet, appalled at what he had just witnessed. Even the Chaos creature nor Super Sonic possessed that type of power. Even the chaos emeralds succumbed to it, and became one with this "Dark Sonic". It frightened Chris, who was amazed at the fact that his future self walked out of the brush unharmed.

"I…can't….live…without…._her_." Sonic mumbled as tears began to drip into the water that he hovered over.

"Sonic…you did it…you killed Eggman…its over!" Christopher pleaded but Sonic, who was known to be cool headed and quite reasonable at least to Chris, refused to hear it.

"Chris…that bastard deserved a much slower death…it will never be over!" Sonic replied, anger taking hold of his words as he spoke.

"Amy…wouldn't want you to do this!" Christopher replied and Sonic, upon hearing Amy's name, threw a bolt of energy straight at him. Christopher let out a scream in pain as he was thrown across the mountain before being dragged back by some mysterious force. He now loomed over Sonic, floating and defenseless to the hedgehog's power.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" Sonic screamed, as black began to return to his body.

"Because…Amy….loved Sonic the Hedgehog…not Sonic the harbinger of death" Christopher replied weakly as sadness began to take control from the anger within Sonic's own mind.

"I never got a chance to say good bye…" Sonic sobbed as Christopher was slowly returned, safely, to the bank.

"Don't worry Sonic, I can save you from destroying everything she once loved…" Christopher spoke silently, but everyone could understand the word, and tears began to streak down his eyes as well as he brought forth his rifle. Sonic took one look at the rifle, than at Christopher, then nodded.

"You've been a great friend Chris…Good Bye" he muttered, as Christopher brought forth the rifle and fired straight at the depressed hedgehog, making sure to do it before he lost his nerve. Sonic was dead before he hit the water, and then in a brilliant flash of light, he was gone.

"You can't tell anybody about this…I've already put a plan in motion to prevent this from happening…just be sure to follow the instructions I gave you…in six months…Good Bye Sonic…." Christopher's words startled Chris. _He knew I was there the entire time! He wanted me to see!_ Then in a more shocking turn of events, Christopher turned the gun on himself…and was immediately disintegrated. Chris stood there…for possibly hours…horrified at what he just experienced. It was like a dream, it couldn't be real but Chris couldn't take that chance. He would suck it all up and bury it deep down…if it meant he didn't have to shoot his best friend.

_The Letter_

_Dear Chris,_

_By now, Sonic and his friends have been returned to their world. I know you feel empty and sad but just know that your journey with them is just beginning. I'm dead…and Sonic is dead…and it will happen again unless you do exactly what I say. Below are instructions on how to build a portal back into Sonic's world, it'll take some pretty intense engineering courses but if I did it, then I know you can do it. I have to put a lot of faith in you…everything ride on you. No pressure huh? Ask Helen and the others for help, they'll be eager to…but only you can travel to Sonic's world…don't tell anyone else that. And a hint for step seven, use the Master Emerald as a base. I know you have so many questions and I have very few answers, just know that time plays a key role in what is going to transpire…and it is because of that that I have to be discreet. Just know, you will be sucked into a journey to save Sonic's world AS SOON AS YOU ENTER, that's all I can tell you. What I need you to remember is to bring this envelope with you and place a it (without your letter of course) in Tail's workshop. Otherwise, Amy Rose will die and Sonic the Hedgehog will destroy everything he ever loved and you will have to kill your best friend. Be safe, and be secret….TELL NO ONE. Good luck…you are going to need it._

_Christopher Thorndyke_

_Lead Scientist Inter-dimensional Portal Project_

_Space Colony ARK_

Authors Note

For once I felt like writing a non-military fanfic and I had this idea pop into my head after I played Sonic CD yesterday, I hope you like it. BTW, I know that Chris Thorndyke isn't a favorite, I find him annoying too, but he is a necessary evil I suppose. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review ~ViolentNerd101


End file.
